


Не все дороги принадлежат королям

by hapax



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), The Council (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Post-Canon, fairies might not be the worst, there be demons, unexpected family reunions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapax/pseuds/hapax
Summary: Сперва Чилдермаса нашло письмо.(спойлерное предупреждение)
Kudos: 3





	Не все дороги принадлежат королям

Прежде Джону Чилдермасу чаще доводилось находить, чем быть найденным.

Теперь же он опасался утраты привычных навыков: мало того, что поиски двух величайших волшебников современности отказывались хоть на шажок выбираться из тупика, решение представляться бывшим слугой мистера Норрелла дало свои плоды. За неимением господина страждущие дотягивались до любых теней.

Следовало признать, что письмо мистера де Рише выделялось среди прочих исключительной вежливостью: никаких экзальтированных прорицаний, никаких возмущённых обвинений; разумное, осторожное, _респектабельное_ письмо. Не хотел де Рише и проклясть недругов, воскресить возлюбленных или спасти добрую старую Англию (в любом порядке). Он просил всего-то уделить ему несколько часов для встречи, щедро намекая, что окажет содействие в возвращении пропавших.

Но загадочности Чилдермас не любил, а де Рише и словом не обмолвился, в чём будет заключаться помощь.

Наведя справки, Чилдермас пришёл в недоумение от собственной неосведомлённости: он никогда не предложил бы мистеру Норреллу сделать такого человека политическим покровителем английской магии, но следовало узнать о мистере де Рише с десяток лет назад, хотя бы ради отказа от поразительно жизнеспособной (и тем ещё более неподходящей) идеи. Внебрачный сын маркиза Уэстфордшира, объявившийся после исчезновения отца; глава тайного ордена, расползшегося по миру из сердца Франции; вхожий в лучшие британские дома джентльмен, которому приписывали ни много ни мало успехи Наполеона, притом вовсе не подозревая в шпионаже. Сэр Уолтер любезно сообщил, что как-то раз встречался с де Рише при обстоятельствах, о которых нельзя распространяться из соображений государственных, но предпочёл бы не повторять опыт. Добыть и пару описаний внешности стоило больших усилий, но пары эти сходились редко.

Судачили, что пропавший лет двадцать пять назад маркиз, лорд Уильям Мортимер, отписал баснословное состояние нежданно обретённому потомку прямо накануне смерти. Мололи, что великовозрастное дитя поспешно упрятало труп под особняк — в фамильный склеп, разумеется.

Дело ясно было тёмным.

В подпрыгивавшем на ухабах экипаже Чилдермас безрадостно смотрел на расклад потрёпанных карт, пытаясь вложить побольше надежды в толкование двусмысленностей.

Бронзовая голова Меркурия над порогом дома де Рише глянула в ответ совершенно издевательски.

— А, мистер Чилдермас, рад вас видеть, — встретил его в дверях кабинета бодрый голос живущего в комфорте человека. — Простите, что вынудил ехать в такую глушь.

Ни малейшего сожаления в голосе не слышалось.

— Премного благодарен за карету, сэр.

— Прошу, — неторопливо приподнялся из-за стола де Рише, — садитесь.

Джентльмену со всей очевидностью было тесно в собственном теле, словно взятом поносить у тщедушного приятеля: щуплые руки едва выдерживали энергичность жестов, бесцветный тембр странно контрастировал с уверенностью манер.

И никаких перепугавших сэра Уолтера злых зелёных глаз — радужка у прищурившегося де Рише была темнее чая.

— Обещаю не задерживать вас дольше необходимого. Дело, мистер Чилдермас, вот в чём: я хочу найти своего брата.

Де Рише улыбнулся так, словно только что доказал теорему Ферма, и без дальнейших пояснений откинулся на спинку кресла, оставив потрясённых слушателей созерцать красоту решения.

Чилдермас прекрасно умел молчать, но в его теперешний распорядок решительно не вписывался многочасовой отдых в чужих креслах, даже столь удобных.

— Простите, мистер де Рише, но я занимаюсь поиском весьма конкретных особ.

— И делаете успехи! — взмахнул рукой де Рише. — Право, я не стал бы писать вам, если бы не думал, что вы в силах найти Джонатана Стренджа.

— Насколько я знаю, у мистера Стренджа никогда не было брата.

«Впрочем, — вспомнилось Чилдермасу, — всем также известно, что отец его изрядно недолюбливал...»

— А не рассказывал ли мистер Стрендж, — подался вперёд де Рише, — как в шестнадцать лет у него внезапно прекратились припадки носовых кровотечений?

— Семнадцать, сэр.

— Не сомневался в вашей осведомлённости, — отозвался де Рише с явным удовольствием. — Не слишком убедительная примета, должен признать, однако лишний раз подчёркивающая верность моих предположений: искать следует именно мистера Стренджа.

— Значит, причин у вас немало?

— Понимаю ваше недоверие. — Де Рише опёрся локтями о стол и сцепил руки в замок. — Видите ли, лорд Мортимер был… потрясающим. И как у всякого выдающегося джентльмена, у него водились завистники.

Чилдермас кивнул: у всякого выдающегося джентльмена непременно заводятся или недоброжелатели, или паранойя.

— Боюсь, он не был таким же добросовестным отцом: укравшей меня особе позже удалось похитить у него и других младенцев. Перед смертью — бедная женщина спрыгнула с моста, упокой Господь её душу, — она во всём созналась. Увы, поведать она смогла немногое, и мои поиски затянулись, но теперь-то причин для сомнений нет.

Тяжёлый опыт давно приучил Чилдермаса не ожидать, что истинным окажется самое рациональное из объяснений.

Но иногда это утомляло.

— И вы полагаете, что вашим украденным братом был мистер Стрендж?

— Кем же ещё может быть мистер Стрендж! — рассмеялся де Рише. — Разве мистер Норрелл мог двигать горы?

— Это были скорее камни, сэр.

— Пусть так; но главное — мог ли? Не стесняйтесь, вы точнее других знали его пределы. И вряд ли не замечали, как разительно отличаются силы мистера Стренджа.

— Мистер Стрендж — незаурядный волшебник…

— …в полной мере унаследовавший семейные таланты, — перебил де Рише, — и нашедший им столь же незаурядное применение. О нет, — усмехнулся он растерянности Чилдермаса, — я не утверждаю, что все мои предки занимались современной магией, но такой потенциал… А эта история с зеркалом? Неточный пункт назначения, однако как близко…

— Куда же следовало отправиться?

— Не все дороги принадлежат королям, мистер Чилдермас.

Перед глазами оглушающе мелькнули и пропали рисунки миссис Стрендж — но что-то в них было совсем неправильно.

— Мне говорили, что вы не жалуете монархию, — едва успел сориентироваться Чилдермас, подавив желание вдохнуть поглубже. — Вы из-за этого не спешили являть собственные дарования английской публике?

— Не ожидал подобного вопроса от такого волшебника, как вы.

— Я всего лишь…

— Именно. Вы столь упорно настаиваете, что вы — _всего лишь_. В таком положении есть свои плюсы, не правда ли? Никто не шлёт лишних писем.

Чилдермас вдруг проникся горячим сочувствием к сэру Уолтеру.

— Я намеревался встретиться с мистером Стренджем, и тут пришло известие, что он исчез из тюрьмы. Я полагал, в Венеции... — задумался о чём-то де Рише, — в Венеции Джонатан сам столкнётся с тайной своего рождения, но, очевидно, ошибался.

Чилдермас дёрнул уголком губ: ошибался в нём, жаловалась интонация.

— Вам известно куда больше, чем мне, мистер де Рише. Для чего вам понадобились мои услуги?

— Мистер Стрендж доверяет вам, Джон Чилдермас. И вижу, что не зря, — мгновенно перешёл к ободряющему тону де Рише. — К тому же, если моя информация верна, именно вы контролируете физическое воплощение так называемого пророчества.

«Отменно сработавшего пророчества», — мог бы поправить Чилдермас.

Или добавить: «Больше, чем просто пророчества».

На худой конец, от усталости заметить: «Знали бы вы, как далеки бродяги от контроля!»

Но не сказал ничего.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы привезли мне некоего Винкулюса, — наконец прямо заявил де Рише.

— Вы могли бы присоединиться к уже ведущимся исследованиям.

Возможно, за пределами его крепостей переносить общество мистера де Рише было бы проще.

— Поверьте, в расшифровке оккультных символов я разбираюсь лучше, чем все волшебники Англии, вместе взятые.

Слова звучали до отвратительности убедительно.

Растревоженная головной болью старая рана требовала срочно оглядеться в поисках дамы с пистолетом.

— А для полноценной работы мне необходима отцовская библиотека, — если де Рише и уловил, что с гостем творится неладное, то ничем не обнаружил беспокойства. — Что же, ударим по рукам?

— Надеюсь, вы простите мою мнительность, сэр, — процедил Чилдермас, ещё не готовый хвататься за любую опору, — но я сторонюсь формальных соглашений.

— Жаль, очень жаль. Но вы обещаете подумать о моём предложении?

— Непременно, сэр, — заверил Чилдермас, аккуратно поднимаясь из кресла. Вставший следом де Рише вдруг вручил ему увесистый том.

— Говорят, вам в последнее время не хватает книг.

Золочёное тиснение на корешке подчёркивало сыновью почтительность. Чилдермасу не доводилось встречать «Мысли об искусстве» Уильяма Мортимера в лавках — но ведь мистера Норрелла мало интересовала живопись.

— Уверен, она подойдёт такому ценителю красоты, как вы.

Игнорируя тряску, Чилдермас вознамерился провести обратный путь в поисках намёков — но не пришлось листать и до середины.

С разворота о чудесах и тайнах покорения сознания открывались те самые дороги, что зарисовала Арабелла Стрендж.

Только выглядели они как-то новее.

Ровную желтизну страницы испортила багряная капля.

В последующие месяцы мистера де Рише Чилдермас, в сущности, не избегал — если из десяти дел времени хватает на одно, нет ничего более естественного, чем откладывать несрочные задачи. А уж создавать себе дела Чилдермас умел в совершенстве.

Когда де Рише в самых изящных выражениях эпистолярного жанра предложил ему снова посетить гостеприимный кров, Чилдермас без промедлений взялся за ответное письмо, в котором разъяснял, что покуда никак не в силах изменить своих дорожных планов.

А всё-таки спать в ту ночь он ложился с тяжёлым сердцем.

…тащили не за руки, не за шиворот, вели всем существом неизвестно куда, но только точно не туда, куда следовало. Чужой потолок встретил его пробуждение оскалившимся Меркурием.

Отчего-то ужасно болели ноги — будто пришлось бежать по зазеркальным тропам.

— Полагаю, нам стоит познакомиться ещё раз. Ваши мысли о некоторых главах чрезвычайно интересны.

Перепутать казалось невозможным — но и узнавать было страшно: несомненно, к нему обращался мистер де Рише, с характерной живостью интонаций, с невыносимо холодным дружелюбием; несомненно, ничего общего с тембром известного Чилдермасу тщедушного тельца этот голос не имел.

Однако главной проблемой было то, что голос звучал у него в голове.


End file.
